


Get What You Want

by slightestwind



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Comeplay, M/M, Microphilia, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Size Difference, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightestwind/pseuds/slightestwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, a small fairy with a pussy, rides Blaine's nipple to get off while Blaine masturbates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> A work inspired by [this NSFW art by heavenorspace](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/31573733741/fairy-kurt-riding-human-blaines-nipple-while-he).

“Kurt!” Blaine huffs out in surprise, his hand freezing where he’s stroking his cock as Kurt settles down over Blaine’s chest. He’s gorgeously naked, long-limbed and pale, smooth skin, his wings shimmering as the light catches them.

“You started without me,” Kurt says.

“I just–” Blaine cuts off, swallowing a moan as Kurt spreads his legs open slowly, letting Blaine see how wet he is already. “I couldn’t help myself,” Blaine finishes weakly.

“I just want to feel involved,” Kurt says with a pout, blinking up at Blaine from underneath his long eyelashes, even as he slides a hand down between his legs to touch himself.

Blaine loves that about him, how quickly Kurt can go from sweetness and feigned innocence to someone who knows exactly what he wants, someone with an ache between his legs that’s rarely satisfied. He wouldn’t have his fairy any other way.

“Do- do you want me to get out the vibrator for you to ride, sweetheart?” Blaine asks. Kurt has recently taken to straddling Blaine’s thin plastic vibrator while he comes over and over again, squirting around it, sometimes while it’s buried halfway into Blaine’s ass.

But Kurt shakes his head, the sulky pout still on his lips. “I wish I could take your fingers. I want to feel  _you_  inside me, not my own fingers or the handle of your makeup brush.” Kurt uses his free hand to cup the tight, pebbled skin of Blaine’s hard nipple, stroking over it with his fingers, and Blaine hisses out a shaky breath, squeezing hard around his throbbing cock.

It shouldn’t feel as good as it does, Kurt’s light touch, but when he hears Blaine’s noise he looks up, startled, his wings fluttering.

“Can- can I touch? Is that okay?” Kurt has the same hesitancy in his voice as when he licked over the sensitive slit of Blaine’s cock for the first time, lapping up drops of pre-come like he couldn’t get enough.

“God, Kurt, yes,” Blaine grits out, trying not to let his eyes slide shut as Kurt leans down, his tiny pink tongue dragging down the center of Blaine’s peaked nipple.

Blaine moans at the feeling, more of a tease than anything else, but then Kurt’s saying, “Oh,  _Blaine_ , what if–” and wiggling up Blaine’s chest, bracing his small hands over Blaine’s skin as he spreads his legs and lowers his body.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine says, mind too dizzy at the sight to say anything else or even remember to keep moving his hand over his cock. Kurt’s pussy is flushed dark pink, swollen with arousal where it’s spread open, warm and slick as he slides himself over the hard nub of Blaine’s nipple. He’s dripping wet, Blaine can feel it on his skin, and he starts to let out these soft, breathy moans, so sweet and high-pitched.

“Mmm,” Kurt hums, hips twisting and gliding, pressing his clit hard against Blaine’s nipple when he pushes forward and then letting the tip of the nipple tease at his entrance when he leans back.

The strong muscles of his arms are straining from holding himself up, his legs spreading even wider, opening his pussy up. Blaine says, “Go ahead, Kurt,” and Kurt looks up at him, eyes dark and heavy-lidded, his face flushed a pretty shade of red.

“I–” Kurt starts to say, eyebrows furrowed, but as he settles fully over Blaine’s nipple, wiggling until it starts to sink inside Kurt’s slick opening, his words turn into a soft cry.

“Oh!” Kurt gasps, meeting Blaine’s eyes as Blaine watches the pleasure make Kurt’s face scrunch, and he drops himself fully over Blaine’s nipple, wet heat squeezing around Blaine helplessly. “Oh, that’s– so full,  _ah_.”

Kurt shivers so hard his wings flutter with it, biting at his lip as he starts to rock forward over Blaine’s nipple.

“It's  _big_ ,” Kurt says with a breathless giggle, lifting up just to sink down fully again, until Blaine’s nipple is buried inside him and he can clench around it, moaning. “Bigger than– oh, I feel it  _everywhere_ ,” Kurt gasps, head ducking down as he presses down faster, riding the hardened nub like he can’t get enough.

“God,  _Kurt_ –” Blaine chokes out, finally giving in and stroking slowly over his cock, letting his thumb tease at the head. He’s so focused on Kurt, the desperate way Kurt is riding him, that his own pleasure is just a dull ache in the background.

“ _Ohh_ ,” Kurt moans, wiggling forward enough so when he sinks down his swollen clit rubs at the pebbled skin of Blaine’s nipple, the ridges that must feel so good for his clit to slide over. His fingers are digging into Blaine’s skin now, tiny sharp pricks of his fingernails, and Kurt’s hips are moving in frantic, wet circles, his muscles squeezing fitfully around Blaine where Blaine’s stretching him wide.

“That’s it, baby,” Blaine says, tracing his thumb through the sticky trail of pre-come leaking from his cock. He absently slides his thumb down Kurt’s slender back, from the base of his wings (they flutter at the pressure) to the small of his back, and then lower.

Kurt looks up, eyes dark and wild with hunger, cheeks flushed red from exertion. His legs are spread wide enough that Blaine can trace the side of his thumb, still slick with pre-come, right down the split of Kurt’s ass, over his tiny hole.

Kurt cries out, the sound barely more than a squeak, and Blaine can  _feel_  how tight his hole clenches up under the pressure of Blaine’s thumb, his pussy squeezing deliciously hard around Blaine’s nipple in turn.

“Feels so  _good_ ,” Kurt moans, and Blaine moves his hand back to his cock so Kurt can fuck himself quickly over Blaine’s nipple, rocking back and forth as it dips into his entrance and then drags out. The tight heat of Kurt’s pussy and then the slide of his slippery folds is like heaven over Blaine’s sensitive nipple, a dripping hot pressure he doesn’t want to stop.

Blaine can tell when Kurt’s close, when his wings lower, tensed, and his gasps get higher in pitch. He holds Blaine’s gaze until he can’t keep his eyes open anymore and then Blaine’s eyes trail down to Kurt’s pussy, where it’s flushed dark and stretched around his nipple. Kurt works himself down in fast, short movements until his pussy is clenching and then his muscles are pushing out, squirting hot all over Blaine’s chest.

Blaine groans and squeezes hard around his cock as the clear fluid squirts out from Kurt’s pussy, drenching him again and again until Kurt’s finished coming, trembling hard through the aftershocks.

Kurt slumps forward, gasping, collapsing on Blaine’s chest as the nipple slips out of Kurt with a wet pop. He rolls over and Blaine can see that his pussy is red, swollen and fucked open from Blaine’s nipple.

“Fuck, Kurt,  _fuck_ ,” Blaine swears, and it all takes is a few strokes of his fist over his throbbing cock before he’s coming, wet stripes of come over his chest and - oh  _god_  - over Kurt’s thighs, over his already slick pussy.

Blaine falls back to the pillow, gasping for breath, and his cock gives a weak twitch when he looks up and Kurt is playing with Blaine’s come, fingers dipping down over his folds to finger some of it inside himself, soft moans escaping his throat as he starts to work himself up to another orgasm.

“You’re insatiable,” Blaine breathes right above Kurt’s hair, and he watches Kurt’s face stretch into a blissed out smile, fingers squelching as he thrusts them lazily inside.

“Maybe, but you love me anyway,” Kurt purrs, voice always inexplicably lower, almost human after he comes, and Blaine laughs.

“I do. God, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to tumblr [here](http://unboundropes.tumblr.com/post/31598934268/get-what-you-want-kurtblaine-nc-17)!


End file.
